fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Just Cause
Just Cause is Chapter 3-11 of Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. The fight takes place on the same bridge from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Chapter 23, The Great Bridge, only now you have to cross it from the opposite direction. It is the only chapter from Radiant Dawn to feature pits. Right before battle, Sanaki bestows upon Ike the extremely powerful sword, Ragnell. *JP Name: 退けぬ理由 Shirizokenu riyū *Map Affinity: Fire Defeat *Ike or Ranulf dies *Tanith or Sigrun dies *Tibarn dies Story The Laguz Alliance finally makes peace with the Begnion Central Army after Apostle Sanaki arrives at Begnion's central camp and barely saves Zelgius from an execution. There, she exposes the Senate's plot to take over the Empire. Queen Elincia officiates a meeting with Apostle Sanaki, King Caineghis, King Tibarn, and members of the heron Royal Family, Rafiel and Reyson. There they decide to make an alliance between Crimea, Gallia, Phoenicis, and the Begnion troops loyal to the Apostle. Ike takes the command of the combined forces of all four countries against his will. The now called Apostle's Army decides to take over Flaguerre to take back Begnion; however, the Daein forces take control over a bridge connecting Daein and Crimea. Shop Bargains *Thoron *Olivi Grass (x3) Enemy Drops *Horseslayer (Enemy Dragonmaster) *Aqqar (Boss Drop) *Concoction (steal, boss Goran) *Vulnerary x3 (steal, Swordmaster) *Vulnerary (steal, Warrior) *Vulnerary (steal, Lance Pal) *Ellight/Mend (steal, Bishop) *Ellight/Physic (steal, Bishop) Base Conversations Bonus Experience *Clear: (easy/normal: 7000), (hard: 3500) *In 10 turns: (easy/normal: 3500), (hard: 1750) Strategy A trick to avoid the Pits is by placing a flying unit such as Haar or Sigrun over one known pit and let the other units pass through. This works only because there cannot be two units trapped in the same hole. There may be points in the level where there is no way for ground units to progress. Try to bring infantry units that can be ferried over holes rather than heavier units who cannot be rescued by flying units. The boss is a Level 17 Warrior who wields the dangerous Crossbow, Aqqar. Special care must be taken once Tibarn joins the fray, as his death is an automatic defeat. If Tibarn enters combat with the boss, he is able to one shot him. A solution to this is to have Ranulf rescue him in beast form and keep him until the danger is passed), or simply use Direct in Ike's command menu to prevent Tibarn's group from attacking the boss. NOTE: This is the last mission you will be using the Greil Mercenaries before 3-13, where you must face the Greil Mercenaries using the Dawn Brigade. At this point, it is highly likely that the Greil Mercenaries far outstrip the Dawn Brigade. Hence, it is a good idea to buy Bronze weapons for all the Greil Mercenaries and transfer all your units' better gear onto non-Greil Mercenaries, and equip the Bronze weapons before seizing and clearing the map. Giving Bronze weapons to Kieran, Tanith and Sigrun is a good idea as well, as all will be faced during the next chapter. Category:Radiant Dawn chapters